


the coolest job

by CadenceH2O



Series: CSI!Haikyuu AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hello yes me expressing my dislike of the you should've come to shiratorizawa line, I love Oikawa Tooru with my whole heart, Oikawa Tooru Angst, Oikawa deserves so much more, Please let me provide my precious baby with love and affection, oikawa tooru fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: You explain to Tooru exactly what is so great about his job and why Ushijima can very kindly fuck off.[This work takes part in a Crime Lab!AU that I'm planning, which I might start writing out after I finish Seijoh Cat Chronicles, which,,, Might take a while. ETA around January-February 2021? Depends on level of procrastination.]
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: CSI!Haikyuu AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	the coolest job

»»——⍟——««

The moment your hazel-haired, paramedic boyfriend stepped into the kitchen, you knew something was wrong. The usual liveliness behind his eyes were absent, and the corners of his smile stretched a little too wide for it to be genuine. 

“Yahoo!” He greeted you with the best cheerful tone he could muster. “I’m home, princess!” His arms looped around your waist as you busied yourself with preparing dinner, his face tucked into the crook of your neck. 

You surveyed him carefully for a moment. “Welcome home, Tooru.” You responded with a smile, choosing not to bring it up if he wanted to act like everything was okay. “How was work?” 

“Ah. It was alright.” His smile faltered slightly, like the sound from a radio that couldn’t quite get the waves properly. “How was _your_ day, princess?” 

Humming, you chose not to say anything as Tooru tried desperately to change the focus of the conversation. “The usual.” You responded honestly, feeling the grip of his arms around your waist loosen. “Go take a bath, dinner’s almost done.” 

»»——⍟——««

The two of you let the elephant in the room linger for a little longer before he finally brought it up. By then, the two of you had finished dinner, cleaned up, and snuggled into bed. You thought he would just let it slide- Tooru never liked to let out what was bothering him until he was on the edge of breaking. 

“Ushijima.” He muttered quietly as the two of you stared into the darkness of the ceiling. The name was all too familiar to you- Ushijima was one of the best surgeons at the hospital Tooru worked for- And he was also your hazel-haired boyfriend’s sworn enemy. 

You hummed in response to let him know you were listening. “What did he say?” 

“He told me I should’ve become a doctor.” Tooru confessed quietly. It was not the first time that Ushijima had said something like that, you sighed internally. And it certainly wasn’t the first time Tooru felt discouraged about his job. 

“Don’t tell me you listened to him.” Exasperated, you shifted under the covers to face your paramedic boyfriend, who was biting his lip in an effort to keep the tears in. “You did.” 

Tooru groaned in frustration, running a hand through his messy, fluffy hazel hair. “I don’t want to listen to him, but a part of me...” His words caught up in his throat, strangling him until you shushed him and reached a hand up to stroke his hair reassuringly. 

“You know, for a guy who went through med school, Ushijima sure is an idiot.” You mused quietly, holding Tooru close to you. “Does he not realise that if you aren’t at the scene of the accident to stabilise the injured, he’d have no one to save on his operating table?” 

The paramedic was quiet as you continued talking. 

“Sure, he might’ve helped tons of people on the operating table, but has he been there to help people out of shock? To help stabilise victims of a car accident? Has he ever been there for people when they needed help the most?” 

You made sure he was looking into your eyes as you spoke. “Tell me, does Iwaizumi ever feel like he should’ve been a paramedic?” 

“No...?” Tooru furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of his firefighter best friend. “He’s never been interested in being a paramedic.” 

“Exactly.” Rolling your eyes, you pressed a gentle kiss on Tooru’s forehead. “Think about it this way. Everyone has a part to play. If Iwaizumi didn’t do his job and didn’t get people out of a burning building, you wouldn’t be able to treat anyone for, let’s say, burns.” 

He nodded. 

“And if you didn’t do your job by stabilising victims and the injured at the scene of the accident, Ushijima wouldn’t be able to perform any surgeries for those who needed it.” You finished gently, clutching your paramedic boyfriend’s face in your two hands. “If Ushijima thinks that your job as a paramedic is less important than a doctor’s, he’s a fucking idiot and I _will_ drive to the hospital right now to punch him in the face.” 

A laugh bubbled out of his lips, a smile blossoming on his features. “That’d be quite a sight to see.” 

“Do you like being a paramedic?” You asked quietly. 

There was no hesitation in his voice as he answered you. “Yes.” 

“Then that’s enough. Fuck what Ushijima thinks. You chose to be a paramedic to help those who need you at accidents. You’ve saved over a thousand lives, Tooru- Heck, probably more than that. If you ask me, your job’s way cooler than Ushijima’s.” 

He smiled, his eyes full of adoration for you. “Fuck Ushijima and his clean surgery scrubs.” 

“Fuck Ushijima and his clean surgery scrubs.” You agreed. “I admire you so much, you know.” 

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “I know I’m pretty, but-” 

“Not because you’re pretty.” You cut him off with a roll of your eyes. “But because of your job. If there was a man going through shock right in front of me, I’d freeze because I wouldn’t know what to do and he’d _probably_ die.”

“But if it were you,” You continued. “I know that you’d jump into action right away, you wouldn’t panic, and you’ll probably save his life.” 

“That’s my job?” 

“Exactly.” You hummed, caressing his cheek lovingly. “No one else can do the job you do, Tooru, and no one else saves dozens of lives every day. If you ask me, you’ve got the coolest job ever.” 

He snuggled closer to you, and you knew instantly the turmoil that had been tumbling inside him had finally calmed. “You’re the best, you know that?” He mumbled, pressing his face against your chest. “You always know what to say.” 

A comfortable silence fell in your shared bedroom as you yawned quietly, your eyelids drooping ever so slightly. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too, princess.” 

»»——⍟——««

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I don’t like how Ushijima tells Oikawa to go to Shiratorizawa, because in doing so, he’s dismissing all the effort that Oikawa put into his Seijoh team- He’s basically saying that everything Oikawa’s done is useless, and I will not stand for that. 
> 
> Oikawa is probably the most relatable character for me in Haikyuu- There are so many naturally-talented players (e.g Kageyama) that are better than him, and he knows that, but he doesn’t let it stop him and works even harder to overcome any challenges that he faces. 
> 
> I’ve seen comics where Argentina beats Japan at the Olympics (post-timeskip), and while I feel sad for Japan’s team, I also think that Oikawa deserves it for how hard he’s worked. It also makes me indescribably happy when Iwaizumi, instead of being bitter over the loss, is just 100% proud of his best friend because he knows as well as I do that Oikawa deserves the win. 
> 
> In conclusion, I just want Oikawa to be happy, and I am so, so, proud of him. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are widely appreciated! I'd love to know what you guys think :3


End file.
